All this time
by EllaDraco
Summary: Rose and Scorpius are sixth years completely oblivious that they like each other. Neither want to risk their friendship for a relationship...what will it take to get them together?  Lots of Rose/Scorpius!
1. Chapter 1

Rose Weasley was frantically getting ready for a shopping day with Lily Potter. Lily had only owled 3 minutes ago or so, saying that she had planned a whole day of shopping. Lily had also noted that they were going to the high-end designer witch stores, which meant that Rose had to dress well.

So here was Rose, rapidly brushing her hair through and perfecting her shiny, auburn ringlets. Just as she undressed to nothing but panties, the doorbell rang.

"That's Lily, no doubt." Rose muttered to herself. She quickly threw on the huge, old oversize gray t shirt over herself didn't bother to put on pants. It was only Lily, for Merlin's sake. Al had been at the house earlier, but he had left for a swim in the lake nearby. So no one else was in the house.

Rose ran down the stairs and opened the door.

"Lily!" she ecstatically said, hugging whoever was at the door. But something didn't seem right. She didn't smell the flowery perfume of Lily's. Instead, she was smelling cologne. Rose awkwardly pulled her self apart and almost screamed.

"Scorpius Malfoy?"

Oh gads, she had just hugged Scorpius Malfoy with almost no clothes on! She knew that her you-know-whats were very visible through her t shirt.

"Oh hello, Rose." Scorpius said, averting his eyes. He blushed madly. "Al sent me a patronus saying he was here." he quickly added as to explain his presence.

"Come in, come in." Rose replied, trying to act like a normal host. Except for the fact that she was barely covered. Oh well.

"Al finally learned how to do his patronus at his best, what a show off." Rose said in her best effort to lighten the mood.

"Anything to drink? Al's at the lake now, he should be back soon."

"Erm, a cup of tea?" Scorpius quipped.

Rose hurried over to the kitchen. She felt highly awkward and uncomfortable. But why should she? They were best mates. She had a long time before she was to turn 17, so she had to make his tea by hand.

* * *

><p>Scorpius was embarassed, but as any teenage boy would be, he was getting seriously turned on. Rose used to be the shy, know-it-all back in 1st, 2nd and 3rd year, but starting in 4th year she had turned extremely attractive and Rose were all in Slytherin and had become friends with each other through Al. They were the Slytherin's Silver Trio as Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were the Golden Trio. They did almost everything together from studying to summer traveling.<p>

He could see slips of Rose's black, lacy under wear as she flounced around the kitchen making tea. He knew it was wrong. Not only was she Al's cousin, but his best mate and a Weasley. He had always had some feelings for her, but never let anything get past their friendship. Scorpius didn't want to risk it for a relationship.

But honestly, it was a pleasant summer surprise, seeing the girl he liked in dressed in nearly nothing.

* * *

><p>"Here," Rose handed the tea to him, as she turned away rapidly to avoid Scorpius from seeing her front.<p>

"ARGHGH! Bloody Hell!" Scorpius yelled. Rose reluctantly turned around to see that she had spilled almost, if not all of the tea, on his probably really expensive shirt. She hid a laugh at his hysterical expression.

"I'm so sorry Scorpius! You would fit Hugo's clothes.." Her little brother was a rising fifth year, but was very tall and about the same size as Scorpius.

Rose really wanted to help Scorpius, but she didn't want him to see her in her current state. Without looking, she grabbed his wrist and led him up the stairs.

"Hugo's room is right down the hallway, wear anything you want. I'll be in my room which is on the other end of the hallway." Rose then left him there, and sprinted to her bedroom.

"Oh no!" Her perfect ringlets had frizz coming out of them and she looked sweaty. She had paced around Scorpius so much.

She had been crushing on him ever in her late fourth year, a while after they became friends. Rose always flirted with him; and some days, he was really clingy and other days, he just seemed to ignore her. Scorpius always held back at their 'moments'.

She brushed through her hair again and drank another dose of curling potion. Rose quickly threw on a silky light blue blouse and khaki shorts with a stylish belt.

When Rose came out, Scorpius was no where to be seen.

"Scorp?"

Rose nervously looked around for him, and her heart dropped in disappointment. He had already left. She put on her favourite leather shoulder bag and went back downstairs.

Sometimes she wished that her house wasn't so big. Sure, it wasn't as grand as the Malfoy Manor, but it was still pretty big, and they were one of the richest families in the wizarding world now. Her dad had constantly reminded Rose of how Scorpius's dad had made fun of him for their money and to not go near Scorpius. However, Ron Weasley had softened immensely once he saw Scorpius.

Her eyes brightened once she saw a familiar blonde head on their family couch.

"You didn't leave!" Rose exclaimed. Scorpius had changed to a blue button-up shirt, much like the one she was wearing.

"Would you like me to?" Scorpius joked.

"Of course not," Rose said quickly as she placed herself beside him on the couch.

"How was your summer?" Rose piped up.

"Good. I went to Quidditch camp. The Holyhead Harpies director let it slip that he would be watching me for chances of recruiting." Scorpius bragged.

"Did you meet anyone?"

"Yeah. Fate Brown. She's pretty cool. We hung around a lot during the camp. She's quite the keeper." Scorpius said. It was true. As dumb as Fate may be, she was good at being the keeper for Quidditch.

Rose's heart dropped again, but this time in fury and jealously. They were in a relationship? Fate Brown, a keeper for Scorpius?

"Oh? I'm sure she's great." Rose sarcastically snapped.

"What's up with you?" Scorpius frowned and looked at Rose. Her cheeks were bright red and her eyes had hardened. What had happened? He never said anything about any of her other guy friends.

"What's up with me? Nothing! Just that I _adore_ Fate. She didn't make fun of me or anything..Oh never. Or spread rumors about me, or made my hair go really bushy in my 2nd year, not to mention she's air-headed and super ditzy and obnoxious." Rose muttered under her breath. Rose always tried to be nice to everyone, but she hated Fate with passion of thousand burning suns.

Just then, Lily burst through the door with her brother Albus.

"Sorry it took me so long! Our chimney got clogged a little bit after James tried to floo gnomes a couple days ago." Lily said effervescently.

"Hey Scorp!" Al added.

"Let's go." Rose curtly said, getting up from the couch and disappearing in a bright green ash of floo within a matter of seconds. Lily eyed Scorpius and followed after her.

* * *

><p>Scorpius had no idea what was making Rose so upset. Then he got it. She was afraid that Fate was going to replace Rose as his best mate! He would make sure that the next time he saw her, he would assure her that Rose and he were still the best of all mates. Yup. That's what it was.<p>

* * *

><p>"What happened between you and Scorpius?" Lily asked as they strolled down the Upper Diagon Alley full of designer shops.<p>

"He's going out with Fate Brown!" Rose squealed. He had even said that she was a keeper. Rose mentally winced at the thought of Socrpius snogging Fate.

"No way! She's so blonde and annoying and bratty." Lily pouted her lips.

"Ugh! Let him be a douchebag and snog whoever he wants. He knows that I have a thing for him." Rose grunted.

"Well, let's just ignore him. We can have a whole day of shopping to our selves." Lily said, smiling at the older girl. Scorpius would soon realize. It was so obvious to everyone else that they both liked each other, but they were so blind! Besides, it was his loss if he were dating Fate instead of beautiful, smart and funny Rose.

"You're right. I can't wait till they send me the prefect badge! I heard Snape and McGonagall saying that they wanted me to be it." Rose said.

"There's the Rose I know. Now let's get a new wardrobe for a new school year!"

**Like or not? Is it worth continuing? Please review :)))**

**P.s Rose/Scorpius are rising sixth years and it is about 3 weeks before the term starts again! Scorpius is obvlious to the fact that Rose likes him and visa versa.**

**Lots of Love, Ella**


	2. Chapter 2

Rose and Lily returned several hours later with several bags full of new clothes. To Rose's surprise, Albus was still there, wiping his broom Lightening 3200. Rose's famous uncle Harry Potter had gifted it to all the Quidditch players in his family just a week ago.

"Finally! Rose, want to go out for a flight?" Al asked as he admired his broom.

"What about me? I'm a good Beater!" Lily pouted, dropping her numerous shopping bags.

"Us Slytherins need to discuss game tactics. Go to Rose's room and coordinate outfits or something." Al curtly replied. Lily grunted but took everything out of her shopping bag and started arranging clothes on the couch.

"I'll be right above the lake!" Al ran out of the back door and swiftly flew away. Rose, Scorpius and Al had almost the same flying skills that made professional Quidditch teams jealous. Al was quite bitter for a few days when Scorpius was assigned Captain and Seeker, but he accepted it and congratulated his friend.

"Accio Lightening!" Rose said. Her beautifully engraved, personalized broom came to her and she followed Albus, flying out the back door.

* * *

><p>Flying felt so great. The wind tousled her hair and she felt as if she was floating. Her hair was getting a little bit messy but she could care less. Her hair was usually wavy, but she had specially curled it that morning. She flipped and turned in air a couple of times, raced up and down the sky and easily found Albus who was lying on his broom over the said lake.<p>

"Did shopping go well?" Al questioned. Rose raised her eyebrows.

"Alright, there is something you want. What is it?" Al blinked his eyes. Rose knew him too well.

"Here." Albus handed her a piece of parchment. It simply read

_Bummed that we couldn't talk longer. See you soon on the train._

_-Scorpius :)_

Rose's heart started to beat a little faster. She grinned at the little smiley face on the parchment. But she also felt bad that she had judged so quickly at the fact that he was dating Fate Brown. There had to be a really good reason, right?

"So do you know why Scorpius is dating Fate Brown?" Rose said, still looking at the parchment.

"What?" Al said. Scorpius kept this away from his best mate, but told his girl mate?

"You didn't know they were dating?" Rose was shocked. So Scorpius had only told her.

"Wait! I know why. He mentioned that you got mad after he said Fate was quite the Keeper."

"Of course I did! I like him!" Rose snapped then covered her mouth and her head started to spin. Oh no. She had just told Albus! He could blackmail her into anything now! However, Albus started laughing.

"Rose! You're a bloody idiot, he meant Keeper as in Quidditch. Fate joined the Gryffindor team last year, remember?" Rose's mouth opened to a wide O. Then she remembered. She was so busy throwing in quaffles and avoiding bludgers that she didn't even notice who was at the hoops.

"I'm not an idiot, I'm first in our year." Rose murmured. But it was great news hearing that Scorpius wasn't dating the airhead. She beamed at the possibility of her and Scorpius being together.

"Well, Al. I don't recall Fate being that good of a Keeper. Shall we look up the records of quaffles?" Rose added. She had set the records of most quaffles in a game in her fifth year.

"Whatever." Al smirked. He was starting to plan to get Scorpius and Rose together. They had both admitted the truth to him. Earlier on..

* * *

><p>After Rose and Lily had flooed away so quickly, Scorpius was dumbfounded.<p>

"Mate, I don't know why she stormed off like that." Scorpius fumbled. One minute they were talking about their summer, then one word about Fate and Rose had disappeared.

Scorpius was slightly aware of the fact that they didn't like each other, but he never knew the feeling was so strong.

"Hello to you too." Al chuckled. Scorpius was so in love that the git didn't even realize how much he loved Rose. Scorpius always droned about how he didn't want to risk the friendship he had.

"I presume your summer went well?" Al continued.

"Yeah. Quidditch camp with Holyhead Harpies. The director hinted that he might consider recruiting me early after this year." Scorpius gloated.

"No way, your father wouldn't allow it. Besides, can't you imagine Rose being upset?

"We're only friends, she can find another person to hang out with." Scorpius declared, but it pained to to imagine Rose's reaction.

"Rose is more than a friend to you, isn't she?" Al sneakily asked. The big moment of truth. Almost everyone in the Weasley-Potter clan could see that Rose and Scorpius liked each other, but the two smartest sixth years were completely oblivious. Idiots.

"I wish. I'm almost sure that at least half the Hogwarts boys have their eyes on her. And we're too good of friends." Scorpius said. At nights, he secretly dreamed of holding her hand and walking down the corridors together, sharing sweet kisses. Oh Rose, beautiful Rose. She had hair like a waterfall of autumn leaves and lips like cherry...

"Gross. It's like I can hear your thoughts. I still think you should give it a chance." Al slightly scrunched his face.

"I should." Scorpius agreed.

"So tell me more about your summer. You can drool about my cousin later." Al said.

"Hm. Quidditch camp. Met Mason Rookwood. He's a good keeper too. Skye Zabini, a family friend and also Rose's best friend. She's also a good beater. Went to the Carribeans. Nothing big really. Oh, my mother and father made me take ballroom dancing and etiquette classes. Not to mention that I spent countless nights at your house..speaking of which, why are you even asking me? Don't you know everything already except Quidditch camp since I just got back?" Scorpius humored.

"Probably. And you already know about my new broom, Lightening 3200?" Al said, smirking.

"Got the same one the day it was released." Scorpius smirked right back.

"Whatever. I think you and Rose should really get together. You guys would have strawberry-blonde babies." Al cooed. Scorpius made a face, but laughed.

"I think you're spending too much time around Roxanne and Dominique. All that Gryffindor is wearing off on you."

"Maybe. I think Rose was upset because she might think that Fate is replacing her as my best female-mate." Scorpius stated.

'No, you pumpkinhead! SHE LIKES YOU! You're wrong!" Al thought.

"Yeah. You are Rose's right hand man, not including me." Al knew exactly why Rose was upset. They would make up soon. Rose could never, ever stay mad at anyone.

Especially Scorpius.

"I wanted to talk to her longer, but she left." Scorpius said.

"Write her a note or something and sit with her on the train. Girls kill for that kind of stuff." Al said. He was a genius!

"I always sit with all you Weasley-Potters on the train."

"Write the note anyway." Al dictated. With his father's signiture messy hair and green eyes , Al was quite frightening sometimes. Scorpius stared right back with his own blue-grey eyes, but Al stared down even harder. Scorpius gulped , quickly grabbed a roll of parchment and carefully wrote on it.

"Keep it simple." Al said as he watched the quill smoothly move across the paper.

"Since when are you such a girl expert?" Scorpius rolled his eyes. He was well aware of the repuation his father had back at Hogwarts, but Scorpius wasn't like it. He had dated several girls, had his first kiss in 2nd year, and a first snog in 3rd..maybe he was a bit like his father. Just a bit. But no one could resist the Malfoy charm.

"Since forever." Al scoffed.

* * *

><p>Back in time...<p>

"Scorpius should've clarified that! He probably thinks that I'm some shallow bimbo now!" Rose exasperated as she hung upside down from her broom. All the blood rushed to her head. Her mother always told her that it was dangerous, but it calmed Rose weirdly.

"You can apologize to him at the train station. And he wrote you a note, so friendship's still strong. No one with a sensible brain would choose Fate over you. Let's go back to the house." Albus reassured her.

Little did both Rose and Scorpius know that Albus Severus Potter would go far lengths to get them together.

* * *

><p>"Ron! Hurry up!" Hermione Granger said from the foot of the stairs. Rose and Hugo were by her with their numerous suitcases. Rose's white cat, Fifi and Hugo's owl Heather meowed and squawked, impatient in their little cages.<p>

"Coming!" Ron Weasley apparated right next to Hermione, and she jumped.

"You're such a lazy slob." Hermione said lovingly.

"But you love me anyway." Then Ron started kissing her. Hermione responded enthusiastically, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Hugo had a disgusted face on but Rose thought it was adorable. She longed to have a relationship like them. She had always heard from Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry that everyone knew they would end up together, but they didn't. It slightly reminded Rose of Albus and Alice Longbottom. Rose was slightly depressed. Why didn't anyone like her? She knew she wasn't that bad looking. She was reasonably smart and a good Quidditch player..

"Mum. Dad. Are we going to the train station or not?" Hugo whined. Heather squawked along him.

"Of course. Sorry." Hermione replied with a flushed face.

When they arrived at the train station, Rose imagined meeting Scorpius again. She had avoided him in the last 2 weeks and had retreated to her room whenever he dropped by to see Hugo. But now, she was ready to apologize for her sudden behavior. They would hug and sit in the same compartment as they always have done. Rose ran into the brick wall and was greeted with a familiar sea of redheads.

"Rose!" Dominique, Roxanne and Lily hugged her all at once. She spotted a familiar blonde hair in the sea of red and reached her arm out to get to him, but she was pulled back by her dad.

"Rose. Listen now. Erm. So you're a sixth year. Boys will start asking you out. Stay away from them. Unless they're nice people. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Ron stopped and thought over what he said.

"Scratch the last part. Don't do anything your mother wouldn't do. Be safe. I know you'll do good in school. Don't forget your cousins. I've noticed you haven't been hanging around Scorpius so much, which is good in a way because"

"What he means is Sweetie, we'll miss you and owl us often." Hermione said gently. Rose smiled up at her mother. She had a feeling that Hermione knew what was going on possibly, but Rose didn't dare ask. The only people who knew were Albus, Lily and Skye Zabini, a fellow Slytherin and her best friend. Rose hugged all of her cousins and her godparents/aunt and uncle, but her heart was racing. She had to talk to Scorpius. She wanted to see Skye as well, but that could be taken care of much later. Scorpius was first priority.

"OI! ROSE!" Albus yelled over countless Weasleys and some Potters. Rose shot a apologetic look at Harry and Ginny (even though she was dying to see Scorpius) and speed walked over to them.

"Scorpius!" Rose smiled wide and hugged him. She melted in his arms, in his minty scent. Scorpius hugged her bag and ran his hands through her hair ever so quickly. He loved how soft her hair was. And how auburn it was as opposed to Lily's fiery red hair.

"About last time, I thought you meant keeper as in a relationship, not Quidditch! Then I flooed away because I was upset-"

"I know. You'll always be my best mate." Scorpius interrupted. They weren't hugging anymore, but slightly apart and she was holding his hands. But then a high, bubbly voice was heard and Scorpius's hands were taken away.

"Scorpy!"

Ew. Rose rolled her eyes and glared at Fate Brown. Fate's hair was obviously curled with great effort of 3 potion bottles and her hair was tied in a side pony tail with a bright pink ribbon on it. Fate hugged Scorpius and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Albus and Rose simultaneously fake-puked. Rose was burning on the inside. Fate had known Scorpius for a short two weeks at Quidditch camp and she was giving him kisses? That was unforgivable. And Scorpius was Scorpius or Scorp, never, ever, ever Scorpy.

"Good to see you. How was your summer?" Scorpius said right back. His eyes were shining and he was smiling. Rose felt so betrayed. He would've asked her the same question and they would've talked like best mates do only if she hadn't come. Rose was just about to take her wand out then grimaced the fact that magic was not allowed.

"It was boring except for Quidditch camp. Eh mah gawd, do you remember the time when Mason Rookwood got hit in the face with the bludger? That was soooo funny!" Fate gushed.

"That was really funny. Or that time when your broom started to fly on its own?"

As Scorpius and Fate animatedly talked, Rose death glared at both and walked away with her cousins.

**Hi! Sorry it's been so long. The plot is moving a bit slow, but I'll have the next chapter updated ASAP! Reviews make me write/edit faster, and it motivates me to incorporate more Scorose ;)**

**Lots of Love, Ella**

**P.s: Dearest reviewers/subscribers LOVE YOU GUYS! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**P.p.s: even just a smiley face as a review is fantastic, teehee**

**:] Anyone who guesses correctly what Rose bought, I will send a image of what it is. It's so pretty!**


	3. Chapter 3

Rose lagged behind all her relatives as they searched for the biggest compartment available. She was slowly sauntering down the train hallways to see if Scorpius was in any of the compartments. She was just about to give up and join her cousins, but someone was calling her name.

"Oi! Weasley!" It was Jake McLaggen. With shaggy brown hair and soft hazel eyes, he was the Gryffindor prince. Jake wasn't as attractive as Scorpius was in Rose's perspective, but he was still fairly good looking. Jake caught up to her.

"Hey, Rose. You're looking fine." He said, accessing her body up and down. Suddenly Rose felt self conscious . Her shirt felt too low, and her skirt felt too short.

"Thanks. How was your summer?" Rose said. Jake was such a flirt! It was only so many times she had caught him snogging numerous girls in deserted corridors.

"Good. I look forward to playing Quidditch. Gryffindor won't be losing this year. You're a great chaser. But I'll be better." Jake winked. Rose wondered briefly why he was paying her such compliments, but pushed it out of her mind.

"We'll see. Slytherin will be hard to beat. Just saying." Rose noted. She had full trust in Scorpius that he would make the team as good as they could be. Jake didn't respond, but continued to look at her, mainly in the chest area. Feeling slightly violated, Rose murmured a bye and turned around to keep up with her cousins.

"Wait! Do I get a hug?" Jake was ever the charmer. He had his arms wide out. Rose hugged him feeling good but wrong at the same time. She silently coughed at his excessive cologne.

'Scorpius wouldn't like this.' she thought. But it felt so nice, Jake's hands low on her waist, her head in the crook of his shoulders. Scorpius. She had to stop.

"See you around!" Rose said as she broke the hug.

"Of course, m'lady." Jake replied. He gently held her hand up to his lips and lightly kissed it.

"I'm so flattered." Rose played along, flipping her auburn waves over her shoulder.

"I have to go now, my cousins are are waiting for me." She said. Flirting was fun, but she had more important things to do. Like making sure that her cousins weren't getting suspicious. They almost presumed that she was off snogging boys when Rose was alone, but in truth, she hadn't kissed or been kissed. Yet.

"See you later." Jake said over his shoulder. He was such a douchebag, calling her over first, detaining Rose from going then leaving her. Rose felt special, however. It felt good being paid attention to, even if the boy was a total player.

* * *

><p>The compartment felt oddly empty and weird without Scorpius. Rose was so close to searching the whole train upside down to find Fate. It would feel so nice to just yank the fake blonde curls out..<p>

"Roxy, congrats on being Gryffindor Quidditch captain." Albus said. Roxy smiled.

"Better man up, because Gryffindor's not losing this year." She said, highfiving Lily.

"You wish. Slytherins will whoop your ass once more." Albus grinned, and poked Rose in the shoulder. Rose huffed in response. As much as she loved her cousins, she wanted to talk to Scorpius. And the conversation was much like her and Jake's conversation. She started to day dream. Would her first kiss be Jake? Would she finally get a boyfriend this year? Have a date to Hogsmeade? Or even the Yule Ball?

"Yeah. Let's all see what the amazing Silver Trio can do. If you guys get picked, that is." Roxy said, smiling widely.

"Why wouldn't we get picked? We have Lightenings." Al said.

"So do we, idiot. Daddy gave it to all of us, remember?" Lily piped in. Just as Albus was about to mock Lily's voice, a brunette popped her head in.

"Hi! I'm Audrey Flint. Professor McGonagall wanted me to deliver the prefect badge to Rose Weasley." She had straight hair and beach-blue eyes. Fred II almost chocked on his chocolate frog. Roxanne and Dominique rolled their eyes with knowing looks. Fred II had crushed on Audrey since last year. Audrey was in Slytherin, and she was a kind, friendly girl. Rose had talked with her from time to time in Quidditch since they were both chasers. Rose smiled at Audrey and thanked her for delivering the badge.

"You're welcome! Professor McGonagall also mentioned that she wanted prefects to dress and meet up soon with the heads." Audrey quickly left to deliver other prefect badges.

"I feel like a useless bloke! I'm not a captain, or a prefect!" Albus grunted. Lily and Hugo sympathetically patted him.

"Fred and Audrey sitting on a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g.." Roxanne and Dominique sang under their breaths. They were so alike that sometimes Rose thought they were like twins.

"I wish." Fred sadly muttered.

Rose wordlessly left the compartment to attend the prefect meeting.

* * *

><p>It was no surprise seeing Scorpius in the heads compartment. Elly MacMillian,Thomas Finch-Fletchly from Hufflepuff, Lana Wood, Reece Thomas from Gryffindor, Clara Hillard and Chris Goldstein from Ravenclaw were there. Rose quickly seated herself next to Scorpius.<p>

"Missed you. I'm going back with you after this meeting." Scorpius whispered in her ear. Rose lightly squeezed his hand in response.

"Good. I've been with enough gingers."

"You're a ginger too!"

"Am not, I'm obviously auburn. There's a big difference."

"Everything looks red against my hair."

"Eck hem." the head girl, Abby Corner coughed. Rose blushed at how everyone was staring at her and Scorpius. It must've looked like they were dating! A girl could only wish. Rose didn't want to think about how many girls had crushes on Scorpius.

"My biggest congratulations to being picked prefects, we have lots to do this year. Professor McGonagall has many events planned out, and we will do everything to make sure that this term goes smoothly, as well as the term after that." said Benton Hooper, the head boy.

Rose carefully listened. Her mother had told her that she once was a prefect, so Rose wanted to be the best prefect she possibly could be. Rose was sometimes stressed about the high standards everyone expected her to be, but it was good pressure.

"Midnight corridor shifts are Monday and Thursday for Rose and Scorpius..."

Rose was excited. That meant at least an hour of complete solitary time with Scorpius. The rest of the meeting went well. Scorpius purposely waited for all prefects and heads to exit so that he could talk to Rose.

"We're still best mates, right?" Scorpius asked. "Yeah. Always." she said. Whenever she was around Scorpius, her heart seemed to spaz according to what he said. As of that moment, it had dropped in disappointment. Why couldn't they be more?

"Wanna help me grab my stuff from the other compartment? To be honest, Fate was annoying the hell out of me, I swear that girl cannot shut her mouth longer than a minute."

"I know! Weren't you there when I told her to shut up last year, and she responded by crying and running out the door?" Rose said. At least Scorpius wasn't a complete idiot, he thought Fate was annoying. Which was _excellent._

"That was really funny. I almost forgot what a bother she was. Anyways, let's go grab my stuff."

So they did. Scorpius bragged about being noticed by the Holyhead Harpies director for the 100th time, and promised to show her pictures when they returned. Their conversation seemed to flow easily, and she was happy. When they reached Fate's compartment, Scorpius talked to Fate quickly and made up an excuse about being a prefect, grabbed his owl and bag and almost sprinted out of there. Scorpius and Rose laughed and imitated Fate on their way back. Suddenly, Rose felt like someone was watching her. Her parents always warned her about dangers of being famous, and she had learned to always be careful.

"Scorp, go on ahead. I have to go to the bathroom." Rose said. The last thing she wanted was to get Scorpius involved. She was pretty sure that whoever was watching her was a 7th year Slytherin, namely Damien Carrow.

"What do you want?" Rose said icily. She knew he was behind her.

"Sassy little thing, aren't we?" Damien breathed on her throat.

"Why not call Malfoy to the rescue? That boy's head over the heels for you. Too bad he doesn't realize that you're a filthy half blood. With that nasty mudblood from your mother." He spitted.

"Don't you DARE talk about my mother that way." she hissed. She turned around in a blink and aimed her wand at his throat.

"You're not even 16 yet! Bitchy little thing, but I'm 17. I can hex you to the ends of earth. You don't deserve to be in Hogwarts, let alone Slytherin."

"You don't deserve to be a wizard." She snapped right back. But she couldn't help but to feel intimidated. He was a head taller than her.

"Watch it. Your mouth will bring you down someday." Damien said. Without saying much more, he roughly yanked her hair, backed her into a wall and walked away.

"Coward!" Rose croaked. It hurt, but she refused to show it. She walked back to her compartment like nothing happened. But Scorpius didn't miss the flick of fear in her green eyes.

* * *

><p>Schedules were handed out in the Great Hall. Rose was elated at the fact that her and Scorpius had identical schedules of Divination, DADA, Potions, Charms, Free period, History of Magic, Herbology, Ancient Runes, and Tranfiguration. Rose was ready for her sixth year. The first day of the term was purposefully a Thursday so that students would have Friday and the weekend to get used to the school. Scorpius planned the Quidditch tryouts on Sunday night. Rose also found out with joy that she was in the same room with Skye Zabini and Audrey Flint.<p>

"So, how are you and Scorpius doing?" Skye asked that night as they settled into their plush beds.

"I almost feel like there's something way more than friendship, but he's always reenforcing that we're friends. I think he has dating-phobia."

Skye giggled. Rose was jealous of how Skye looked. With black hair and blue eyes, she had an alluring look. Even in her pajamas and hair all messed up, Skye was so pretty. In fact, Skye had a boyfriend.

"Nuh uh, I can promise you that he has snogged at least half the female population at Hogwarts."

"I wish I was included in that half. I must be the only 6th year who hasn't had her first kiss yet! It's embarrasing!" Rose sighed.

"Don't worry. When you do get it, it'll be romantic and special and perfect and everything you wanted it to be." Skye said.

"Also, I'll help you look good everyday so that you're irresistable." Skye added. Rose easily fell asleep with Skye's assurance. In her dream, Damien's words repeated themselves. As frightening as they were, he had said that Scorpius was over the heels for her. Damien was messing with her, right? Because if Scorpius really liked her, he was never the one to hide himself, so he would've made it clear. Otherwise, he wouldn't emphasize their friendship so much. But then again, if they were to date, and if something bad happened, their friendship would be ruined. She wanted him, but she didn't want to lose what they had.

* * *

><p>It was the day of tryouts. Rose had good past 3 days, practicing Quidditch, meeting professors in advance and doing her prefect duties. She had started on homework due in the upcoming month, not to mention extra credits. Her first midnight shift started on Monday, which was the day after tryouts, and she could not wait for more time with Scorpius. She would surely make the team, and nothing could ruin her good mood.<p>

Until she saw Fate Brown in the Quidditch stands. With other members of Scorpius fan club.

Fate was all out in Slytherin colors with a green dress and silver accesories. Rose wanted to kick her out of the stands along with all the other girls. She could feel a fire building inside her. Scorpius was bathing in the attention on his broom up in the sky. Slytherins who were trying out were awkwardly waiting at the bottom pitch of the field except the players from last year who were warming up. Rose got on her broom and flew up to him in a milisecond.

"What are they doing here?" She inquried, pointing down at Fate and the girls.

"Cheering for their friends, I dunno." He said, pushing his blonde locks out of his head.

"I can't focus with them here, they've got to go." Rose whined. She wouldn't be able to focus with screaming girls, not to mention that her brain would be occupied with thoughts of hitting them with Quaffles.

"It's not like I can kick them out, Rose. Just chill. You'll do great eitherway." Scorpius lectured. Rose pouted, but surrendered. Scorpius was the captain.

"Alright! I want potential Chasers at the right end of the field, Keepers at the left end, Beaters in the middle. If you are not in Slytherin, you cannot tryout." Scorpius said, Rose retreated to the right end of the field.

"I have brought Gryffindor team members from the past year. They will be used to play a mock game to select members. We will go by three people at the same time."

Rose quickly went first. Lily was at the mock-keeper position. Lily winked at her and mouthed good luck.

The tryouts were a breeze. Rose was so good that no matter who was at the hoops, she effortlessly shot the Quaffles. Scorpius almost called Fate to be a mock-keeper since Rose was so good, but Rose glared at him and Scorpius got the message.

Audrey Flint was picked as well with Albus. Skye was trying out for beater, and her bludger hit was so strong that Scorpius had to set up protective barriers for the safety of those in the stands. Zach Boles, a 4th year was also picked as a beater. Scorpius really liked how well the two worked. In fact, the bludgers were traveling so fast that even Rose had a hard time keeping track of where they were flying.

Mason Rookwood got the position as a Keeper. He was a 4th year like Zach Boles, but he was nimble and quick, making the hoops the trickiest for Rose to throw in Quaffles, which verified that he was a good keeper.

"Thanks to everyone for trying out! Have a good start of the term!" Scorpius said at the end of tryouts. He was highly satisfied with the new Quidditch team. They would be winning the Quidditch Cup for sure. He was impressed with Rose especially at tryouts. Rose never practiced but she had so much talent. He knew that she just took Quidditch has a hobby, not near as serious as he did. Scorpius Malfoy was ready to pwn other Quidditch teams, like he was also ready to win Rose's heart. Best mates could date, right?

**Hope you guys liked that chapter! Please review and let me know :]**

**Lots of Love, Ella**


	4. Chapter 4

"Wake up!" Skye sang in Rose's ear. Rose slowly opened her eyes to see Skye's bright blue orbs.

"Good morning." Rose mumbled.

"Ass out of your bed, prefect girl. Go hop in the shower!" Skye said. She was already fully dressed in her Slytherin uniform. The ends of her hair were lightly curled, and make up was expertly applied. Skye's signature color was gold, and there it was, a gold shadow on her eyes. Skye would manage to look good on a bloody Monday morning. Rose looked down at her own pajamas and sighed. Skye was right. Time to clean up for the first actual day of the term.

Rose hastily grabbed a towel, wordlessly levitated her shower products ( a nifty skill taught by her mother) and walked down the halls to the seventh year girls' showers, only to see Scorpius walking down from the boys' showers.

'Oh great. Perfect timing, Scorp.' Rose thought. Her hair wasn't brushed, there was no make up on her face (even though she only wore a simple eyeliner and mascara) and she probably had bags under her eyes from tryouts the night before. There was no way she would let Scorpius see her like this. She slunk off to a wall and flatly lined herself, hoping Scorpius would just walk on without noticing her.

'Please, please..'

"Morning Rose. What are you doing here?"

'Damn. Of course he noticed.'

"Just, erm, morning meditating." She said. Merlin! She probably had morning breath too along with all of her unattractive features!

"Against a wall?" Scorpius said, chuckling lightly.

"Yeah. Well I better go shower!" Rose giggled nervously, wanting to get away from Scorpius in her current state. However, she had completely forgotten about her levitation of shower products, and the second she had stopped thinking about the wordless levitation, they dropped. Her shampoo hit his toes directly and her conditioner bonked him on the head.

"ARGHGHGH!"

He grabbed his foot and jumped on his other, cursing.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!"

She really had to stop getting nervous around him. They were best mates, not to mention this was the second time she had done something utterly clumsy and stupid, the first time being hot split tea all over his shirt.

Scorpius quickly cast a healing spell over himself, stood upright and smiled.

"No biggy. You know, if you're so flabbergasted by me, just tell me so. I'm still free for next Hogsmeade."

"Gag, you're so full of yourself." Rose said. But inside, she was jumping with joy. It would be so great if they went to Hogsmeade together. They always went with Albus or Skye or both, so Scorpius and Rose rarely got time alone. But this year would be different with all of their schedules.

"But, really. Choose fast, there's a fan club waiting for me to take any one of them." He said once more, but this time his eyes were looking right into hers seriously.

"Sure, I'd love to!" Rose replied sarcastically. She wasn't even sure if they were even joking. She was being sarcastic, but she was being sincere at the same time.

"Good. Hogsmeade it is." Scorpius proclaimed. They just smiled at each other. Rose had completely forgotten about how she looked and melted into his eyes. They were a light blue with almost silver sparkles, his hair lightly sweeping above his brows...Scorpius leaned in slowly and Rose fluttered her eyes close.

"ROSE! What are you doing? I thought you'd be out by now. In. The. Shower!" Skye said, running down from the dormitories, cleared appalled. Once she saw Scorpius, a look of understanding flashed her face, and she mouthed sorry to Rose. Rose jokingly glared at Skye and continued her merry little way to the showers.

* * *

><p>Skye had definitely done well. Rose's lashes were long, and her green eyes were brightened by the hazel eyeliner and a light sweep of soft pink eye shadow. It was simple and pretty. A strand of her hair was clipped back with a sparkling clip and her uniform was impeccably ironed. Rose had already studied the first chapter of all her textbooks over the weekend, so she was excited for classes. She proudly adjusted the prefect badge and waited for Scorpius in the common room. Professor McGonnagall had ever kindly requested that they spend the first week or two together to really get used to their schedules. Rose was perfectly fine with it. In fact, she thought it was a <em>great<em> idea.

Scorpius finally trotted down from the stairs, looking dapper as always. His tie was loosely done and a few buttons were undone, exposing his muscular, toned skin. He looked like a total douche bag. A hot, sexy, gorgeous, Quidditch-playing douche bag.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." He said.

"That's quite alright." Rose said.

So together, they walked up to the Great Hall. (Slytherins are in the dungeons :) So they ate together, side by side. Skye was winking at Rose from across the table, and Albus was fake coughing so much to a point where Rose kicked his shin under the table. Al knew, of course, but she didn't need for everyone else in the Great Hall to know. To their knowledge, Scorpius and Rose were just best mates. Scorpius kept on flicking hash browns to Rose's plate, and Rose responded by making the pumpkin juice pitcher pour itself into his cup. Scorpius looked scathingly at Rose, and she was scared momentarily, until she caught his crooked grin. He simply cast a cleaning spell and all was good.

"Rose, can you come to the bathroom with me?" Skye asked. She was obviously trying to talk to Rose privately, not to mention girls always went to the bathroom together. It was a girl thing.

"Ew." Scorpius and Al said simultaneously. However, other girls on the table had understanding looks. Every girl needed a gossip partner anyway.

"Not like that." Skye added, rolling her eyes.

The moment they were out of sight, Skye squealed.

"You guys will be a couple by the Yule ball! I promise. It's so there. I can see it."

"You sound like Professor Trawlawney...speaking of which, who I have next." Rose groaned. As interesting and amazing Divination was, she simply did not like Professor Trawlawney. Her mom had expressed a mutual feeling.

"Doesn't Scorpius have class with you?" Skye asked, jumping up and down. She had always felt so guilty when her own boyfriend and her took off, leaving Rose alone with her cousin and Scorpius. Skye knew that Rose was dying for her first kiss. Hopefully, she would get it soon.

"Yeah." Rose smiled. Today would be a good day.

* * *

><p>Scratch that. Today was a bad day. Rose Weasley sat by herself on a single-person tea table, brewing tea while Scorpius was wedged into a corner with Fate next to him, giggling in high pitch.<p>

"Don't be so rough on the tea leaves dear." Professor Trawlawney said over Rose's shoulder. Rose fumed and stopped grinding her tea leaves. Her and Scorpius had walked together, making great plans for the Hogsmeade trip ("We should definitely make sure that students submit their forms at the entrance, one by one. And make sure that no one goes out side Hogsmeade." "Honeydukes is near the boundaries, could we stop for chocolate?") just for him to be snatched up by Fate. Rose hastily forced the hot liquid down her throat, spluttered at her burnt tongue and looked down at the tea leaves.

"Arrow, onion...and an eye?" She muttered to herself. Rose quickly flipped through the symbol interpretation book.

_Arrow: Unpleasant news is on its way, or has arrived already._

_Eye: Solving of difficulties and character of love._

_Onion: something you supposed as a secret may become discovered by treacherous friends. _

Rose got a chill down her back. Oddly enough, the predictions seemed correct. But she didn't have any treacherous friends. Skye or Lily were the ones who knew of her situation, but neither would tell. Professor Trawlawney sent a concerned look into her eyes after a stare-down at the tea leaves, then slowly walked away.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to Defense Against the Dark arts! In this course..."<p>

Rose's thoughts drifted away. The predictions from Divination had struck her so much, and she just wanted to figure them out. Her ears perked up when she heard the word patronus.

"Indeed, considering events from the past and the high level of this course, we will be learning patronuses. Remember to focus. It's okay if you don't get it in the first few tries, but we will all get it soon!" The young professor continued. His name was Professor Bernstein, and girls were poring over him. To Rose, Scorpius was her only attractive man.

"Expecto Patronum!" Al yelled right away. A strong, roaring lion emerged from the tip of his wand, racing around the room.

"Expecto Patronum!" Rose followed, concentrating on her inner thoughts. She had never tried the spell and wondered how it would be. A beautiful fox appeared. It was graceful yet the sharp eyes were a bit threatening. Rose was impressed by her own patronus. It was clear, strong and long lasting on the first try. Not bad. Not bad at all.

Other kids now followed. Some kids could cast easily, while some had just a white foggy blur. To her surprise, Scorpius couldn't cast a patronus. Her fox daintily pranced over the Rose and took a look at Scorpius and lovingly skipped around him. Scorpius blushed from embarrassment of not being able to cast a patronus.

"Why can't I do it?" Is this your first time doing it?" Scorpius asked, clearly frustrated.

"Er..no. I've been practicing over the summer. It took me a while." She lied, not wanting to hurt Scorpius's feelings.

"Oh good. I felt really stupid for a second." He said with a relieved sigh. "Help me?" He added, lightly touching her hand. Electricity shot through her body and she nodded her head quickly.

"You need to focus on you. Think of your inner desires and characteristics." Rose said. She actually had no idea how she cast hers, but the answer seemed logical. Scorpius tried again, but failed. There was only a white blur that cut through her fox. Her heart dropped for some reason, was this a sign?

* * *

><p>Potions was a bit better. She had a lot of respect for Professor Snape and he liked her as a student, graciously awarding her points for every correct answer. To her unawareness, Jake was ogling at her from across the room, and Scorpius had shot him a tickling hex, making him laugh uncontrollably and sending him out to the corridor. Professor Snape talked to Jake, came back to the class room, gave Scorpius a suspicious look but Scorpius didn't miss the sparkling mischievous glint in Professor's eye.<p>

In Transfiguration, they practiced changing each other's physical appearances. Professor McGonagall put Scorpius and Rose as an example, and they each changed eye color, hair color and skin color, giggling madly. Rose managed to turn his hair to a bright pink tuft which earned a chortle of laugh from the class. She almost didn't want to change his eye color, but she did anyway to a hazel shade and was stricken by the change of his appearance. Scorpius alike changed her hair to a bleach blonde, and her skin to a forest green. Professor McGonagall gave them 10 points each and the class resumed.

"Ladies first," Scorpius said, undoing all the transformations on Rose. Rose grinned and turned his hair to a shade much like hers along with his eyes. She made his skin a bit tanner as well.

"Bloody Hell, I look like a Weasley! No, worse. I look like you!" Scorpius joked. Rose huffed, added freckles to his face and made his hair orange. If he was going to complain about looking like a Weasley, better make sure he looked a lot like a Weasley. During changing Scorpius's appearance, she secretly thanked her parents for her auburn hair compaired to Lily's red fiery hair. Auburn was much more calm.

"Okay, McGonagall definitely did not teach us freckles yet. No fair." Scorpius said, acessing his new appearance in a mirror.

"It's in the 1st chapter of our Transfigurations book, page 32. It's a really simple spell actually." Rose said. Suddenly, she felt a whoosh of air around her head. She momentarily panicked and looked around to see if anyone had hexed her. But everyone was concentrated on transforming each other from purple eyes to tatooed skin. Relieved, Rose ran her hands through her hair. But her hair was short.

"No. You didn't." Rose said tersely, her mouth open aghast. Scorpius had caught her off guard! Hair length transfigurations were on page 36, so he must've read the book as well!

"Yes, I did." Scorpius boasted. He pushed a mirror in her hands and she slowly looked in it, and gave a short scream. Her hair was a small bob of little auburn waves. She looked like Shirley Temple with red hair.

"Do you know how long it takes for the spell to wear off? Bloody hours!" Rose said, angrily pointing to her short bob.

"Bollocks, I'm sorry. Here." Scorpius said, charming a quill to a brush to magically brush through her hair in attempt to make it longer. She turned his hair into a bright blue afro, and burst in laughter.

"Oh, so now _I_ look funny." He grunted and pouted his lips. Rose cracked up at his puppy face and almost fell off her chair. Scorpius rapidly shot her an eye changing spell, while he was laughing. Rose felt her eyes being changed, but something didn't quite feel right.

"What color are my eyes, Scorp?" She asked. Her vision was blurry. 'Probably from tears of laughing,' she thought.

"I'm so sorry, Rose. They're blue, but I think my lack of concentration turned your vision blurry for a temporary time.." Scorpius said nervously. He inched his face closer to hers for a better examination of her eyes, and admist her anger for Scorpius, Rose melted.

"Just take class notes for me." Rose sighed. She could still see, but somethings were rather unclear. On the bright side, Scorpius was still visible and gorgeous in her vision.

"Of course." He said. He pushed a short strand of curl behind her ear, took another concerned look much similar to Professor Trawlawney's, and resumed through the rest of their clases.

* * *

><p>At the end of the day, Rose thanked Scorpius for making her vision blurry. He had taken notes with his elegant hand writing and had whispered lectures in her ear for she couldn't see the board. He had gently guided her in the corridors, and even in her bad vision, she could clearly see the jealous faces of the female population including Fate.<p>

It was too bad that she couldn't personally take notes ( she liked writing down everything the professors said) but Scorpius had taken good ones, so she wasn't worried. It was a bit troublesome eating dinner, but her vision was getting better by the hour, so it wasn't a terrible problem. She had finished all her homework silently after dinner with Scorpius in the library using a magic quill, reviewed and previewed all her textbooks ( Scorpius read them out loud at her request ). At last, it was time for their corridor patrol. Scorpius had offered to take their stuff down to the dungeons so she was waiting infront of the library.

Today was a really good day after all. Her worries about tea predictions in divination were long gone. Her hair was also almost past her shoulders, returning to its normal length.

"Boo!" Scorpius said, lightly squeezing her shoulders. She jumped in surprise at first, then smiled at him.

"Better start our prefect duties." She said. It was about 11:00, so they had a good hour and a half of midnight corridor shift. Lights in the halls were darkened, so it was hard for Rose to see. She didn't want Scorpius thinking that she was weak, so she tried to walk independently but ended up tripping over a set of moving stairs. When she finally managed to stand on stable ground, she had to admit that she could not see very well. At all.

"You're a clumsy dork," Scorpius mumbled. He laced his fingers with hers and pulled her close to him. Rose's heart began to beat significantly faster. She wondered if he could hear the loud beats, or see the blush upon her cheeks.

"Don't want any pathetic deaths tonight. 'Prefect killed by tripping on flat ground in dark'. We're supposed to be the top two students in our years anyway." He said, looking away from her. Rose simply smiled for the hundreth time that day. There was a moment of silence before she saw something moving up ahead.

"Someone's out after curfew! Look Scorp!" Rose said. They ran together, holding hands to the movement, and was blinded by bright light.

**This is quite longer than usual. I didn't get any reviews last chapter, so it wasn't motivating to write at all :(**

**Take a few seconds to review? Please? :D?**

**Lots of Love, Ella**


	5. Chapter 5

"Gotcha!" Albus said as she held a flashlight in their faces. Rose let out a relieved sigh. It wasn't Mr. Filch or worse, Peeves. Albus grinned widely at their momentarily shocked faces then directed the bright beam to their hands.

"Why are you guys holding hands?" Albus asked. Rose immediately loosened her grip, but Scorpius didn't let go.

"Rose is still blind as a bat, so I'm helping her." Scorpius corrected.

"I thought the spell was supposed to wear off after a couple hours." Al interjected.

"I thought no students were allowed in corridors after curfew." Rose snapped right back.

"But I'm your cousin!"

"No buts. Rules are rules. Or I'll tell uncle Harry."

"Oh please, my dad has broken almost, if not all the curfews when he was here."

Albus desperately wanted to stay and convince them to get together, but Rose wasn't having it. To her, Albus was taking away precious alone time with Scorpius. Albus turned off the light, but didn't budge.

"What is that light-stick thing? That's not your wand, is it?" Scorpius questioned as he curiously reached out to the flashlight, letting go of Rose's hands. At this point, Rose was ready to jump at her cousin even if she couldn't see a thing in the dark.

"It's called a flashlight, if you put these metal balls in,"

"Batteries." Rose interrupted. Albus had to go!

"Yeah. Batt-ry, those things make the light come on and off if you flick the switch."

And they did, the ignorant sixth year boys flicked the flashlight as an agitated auburn watched from the side.

"DUNGEONS. NOW." she finally declared. She was a prefect after all. In her attempt to grab Al's arm in the dark she swung her own infront of her, only to smack Scorpius's ear.

"Mate, you probably should return. Rose and I still have few more floors to patrol." Scorpius agreed as he turned off the light and intertwined hands with Rose once more.

"No way. It just started getting fun."

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" Rose cast the spell with her free hand, and Albus froze.

"Shall we walk him down to the dungeons, back to the Slytherin dorms?" Rose said, finally content.

"We shall."

Albus grunted up in air in protest as Scorpius levitated him. They deposited him as fast as they could in the Slytherin common room after racing down moving stairs and firmly instructed the snake on the door handle not to let him out.

"I can't believe we have to walk all the way up again!" Rose said. Sure, moving stairs were much faster than regular walking, but they still had to climb the stairs.

"Actually, we don't." Scorpius muttered. He scanned the dark horizon, than slowly led her down the left dungeon hallways where no one used anymore.

"Don't tell me there's some kind of a crazy slide up the castle."

"Close. A sliding gargoyle. We've been good friends ever since my first year."

Scorpius said as he pointed to a huge lion gargoyle on a spiral staircase. Rose swore that she saw the lion smile at Scorpius.

"It used to be a moving staircase, then after my father had an accident on it my grandfather made the school board get rid of it. The lion gargoyle comes from the Gryffindor attic, it looked too sad so Al and I got him. Hop on."

She sat on the lion gargoyle, than Scorpius followed. He gently set his hands on her waist and leaned on her back.

"Let's go." He whispered and he lightly tugged on the stone tail. The gargoyle jerked back a little as if trying to get a boost, then set off smoothly and noiselessly up the spiral handle.

"How is the staircase holding him up?" Rose asked as she pet the hard, stone mane of the lion.

"Magic." Scorpius simply shrugged.

* * *

><p>They hadn't found anything specially out of ordinary. Scorpius was still 'helping' her and they discussed Quidditch tactics and school work as usual.<p>

"Sorry for leaving you alone in Divination." Scorp apologized as they walked near the Ravenclaw tower.

"That's okay. Fate needs her daily sexual needs fulfilled." Rose sarcastically replied. She hated Fate.

"Did you know that she's not a virgin?"

"Ew." it was totally believable, Fate would be losing her virginity at the age of 16.

"Oh you prude. Everyone does it in our year." Scorpius scoffed.

"Not you too! Not Albus! Besides, I turn 16 in May, remember?"

"I forgot that you were the youngest in our year. Sorry! I won't scar your ears anymore."

"But you didn't, right?"

"Of course not. I know several people who have, however."

Rose made a disgusted face to this response and Scorpius chuckled. But it sounded all high pitched and giggly.

"Did you hear that?" Rose said in a lowered voice. In response, he stood still wordlessly and wiggled his ears.

"Seriously!"

Then they heard it again. It was a rather happy sounding laughter, but indeed it was high pitched like a little child's. Rose and Scorpius looked at each other like spies and crept towards the source of laughter.

In a dimly lit alcove behind a gigantic pillar, two Ravenclaws were playing with Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. They looked like first, maybe second years. A Ravenclaw girl was giggling as the another Ravenclaw boy set of mini canary bombs ( a recent invention by George). The little fluffy birds made tiny explosions but soon the boy ran out of it. He took out marble jumping bunnies from his cloak, another invention which were magical glass bunnies that never broke, and set them free. The colorful rabbits hopped around the alcove as the girl laughed at them.

"This is so adorable!" Rose whispered to herself. Watching them was making her heart go fuzzy. Scorpius made a movement to go bust them, but Rose fiercely held him back.

Now one of the bunnies had hopped behind a little corner past the girl, and the boy reached his hand out to get it. The girl got it instead and gingerly put it in his hands. They both smiled at each other and the boy leaned in and lightly pecked her on the lips, then on her cheek. At this point, Rose was trying her hardest to not tear up at the cuteness. Scorpius and Rose counted to 30 seconds and Scorpius bust them.

"Breaking curfews, troublesome Ravenclaws! That'll be ten points from each-"

"NO! Just don't do it again, okay?" Rose interrupted..

Their frightened faces disappeared and they thanked her.

"What are you doing?" Scorpius whisper shouted in her ear.

"It was probably their first kiss! I didn't want to ruin it for them."

"We're prefects, we're supposed to be role models you can't make exceptions!"

"They're little! Just let them off the hook."

He stared at her for a moment, sighed but didn't complain anymore. They deposited the Ravenclaws and still had a floor more to go.

"Well, can we go back then? I'm too tired." Scorpius asked.

"Maybe." she said. She let go of his hands and made her way to the lion gargoyle, walking a few paces infront of him. Although the Ravenclaws' kiss was adorable, it saddened her that she still haven't dated yet, and that she still didn't have her first kiss. The most she ever got was hugs from Scorpius now and then. But they would never be more than friends. She didn't even compare to other girls in her grade. She partially hated Fate because she was mean to Rose, but also because Fate was annoying, slutty and a lot of people disliked her, but boys loved her! What was so wrong with Rose?

"Did I do something?" Scorpius asked as she placed herself on the gargoyle.

"No. It's just that I can see better now." She sighed. She loved holding his hand. But she didn't feel like it anymore.

"Okay then."

They rode down wordlessly and as if the gargoyle could feel the tension, he went glided even faster than they had rode up.

"I know what it is!" He exclaimed suddenly the moment they had reached the dungeons.

"Rose Weasley, you have never been kissed." Scorpius teased.

Rose's blood rushed to her head and her heart dropped. Her hair felt like it was frizzing up, and she probably looked like a tomato.

"Who says?" She stuttered. How did he figure that out?

"That's why you didn't punish the Ravenclaws, you didn't want to ruin the one perfect moment that you haven't experienced yet." He smirked as he scanned her face for her reaction.

"Or I'm just a nice person. You're mean." She quietly retorted.

"Tell me Rose, how far have you gone with the opposite sex?"

She walked even faster.

"Very far." She said.

"Really?"

Rose quickened her pace and touched the snake on the door to let herself in, but Scorpius grabbed her arm and trapped in in between them against a wall. Rose was excited at the intimacy, but it wasn't exactly what she had imagined her patrol to be like.

"So you have been kissed." He said. He looked down at her cherry lips and resisted the strongest desire to kiss them. But he couldn't resist.

She looked down at her feet. Scorpius inched closer, and brought her body against his with his hands on her lower back.

"And you've done this?" He said huskily in her ear. Rose just nodded. To her utter surprise and delight, he ran his finger through her auburn waves and sucked on the crook of her neck. And it felt bloody amazing.

He planted kisses down her throat and along her jawline.

"Scorpius." She gasped. What was happening? She hadn't even been kissed yet!

Ever so slowly, he kissed her on the lips and stepped back. She saw sparks in her eyes and fluttering in her stomach, and almost fell from her weak knees.

"You've done all that?"

Rose didn't respond. It was too crazy and too much to take in.

"Then allow me to do this." Scorpius said. He leaned in once more, but this time, partially opened her lips with his own and they lip locked. She had absolutely no idea what she was doing. He pulled her in so that they were pressed against each other and he started to kiss her with more force. Scorpius ran his tongue on her bottom lip for permission to enter, but she turned her head around and lightly pushed him away. She did not know how to French. Not to mention that Rose didn't know why they were kissing in her first place. Best mates snogged? Since when?

Scorpius now knew for sure that she had not been kissed. She was a good kisser for a beginner, but he felt the innocence. Why had he kissed her though? Was it out of lust? After all, her cloak was open along with her blouse buttons, revealing some cleavage. Or did he just tease her to get a excuse to kiss her because he had wanted to for so long? Her kiss was so innocent and it made his head spin around. He had snogged so many girls but Rose was different. In a good way. Bloody fantastic way.

"I'm sorry." she said quickly. She quickly caught her breath and entered the common room in a swish and ran up to her dormitories where she fell in her plush bed, her thoughts boggling her mind.

* * *

><p>It was fair to say the morning after was awkward. They greeted each other normally, but Rose had to suppress the million questions that she had. Scorpius wanted to talk to her and clear things up, but Rose was avoiding him. She purposely sat at the end of the table in the Great Hall and had taken shower late in the morning to prevent any possibilities of talking to Scorpius.<p>

"Rose!" He said as she entered the Divination room.

"Oh. Hello Scorpius."

"Don't hello me, what's going on?"

Rose dropped her bag and looked defiantly at the blonde.

"What's going on? You snog me then expect me to act the same?" She said as she glared into his eyes. The kiss last night...it made her happy but also super angry. Rose couldn't believe he had taken her first kiss to his total advantage.

"It's not like we're dating." Scorpius simply replied.

"Is it not? I'm sorry, let me go catch up with all my friends and snog them!"

"Why are you making such a big deal out of this?"

"You're an insufferable prick, Scorpius Malfoy!"

Scorpius jumped slightly. They argued often, but it was never this bad.

"We can talk about it if you want to." He added.

"Forget it." Rose said bitterly as she walked to the back corner and sat on a single person table.

"Come sit with me." Scorpius said as he patted the double seated table near hers.

"Hmph."

"Don't be grumpy."

Rose scoffed.

"You'll always be my best mate."

"Are you effing kidding me? Don't talk to me. Ever."

"It's not a big deal! You should've told me the truth in the first place."

To this, Rose's icy glare turned even colder.

"You know what you should've done? You should've NOT taken advantage of me knowing that I have no experience whatsoever with boys, and you were humiliating me. What am I, one of your bimbos?"

Scorpius flinched at the harsh words. Rose was really pissed after all. As if on que, Professor Trawlawney entered along with all the other students and Rose Weasley sat by herself, super angry and lonely in Divination.

* * *

><p>She couldn't get her mind off the kiss. It was impossible. The intimacy, the thrill...and there was anger. Scorpius had tried apologizing to her but she had cruelly ignored him at every chance. She hadn't even talked to Skye or Lily; Rose was a mess.<p>

She spent whole three weeks in solitary confinement at the library and worked all night long and finished all the textbooks and assignments up until May. She had bags under her eyes and not a moment to spare, but Rose relaxed in the fact that she had something to do. She even skipped meals and Quidditch practices. It was like finals week.

"Rose!" Albus yelled in the hallway as she was on her way to the library as usual. She reluctantly face him. Albus notably gasped.

"You look like shit." he remarked.

"Thanks."

"No, what's up with you? You haven't been to any of the Quidditch practices, you have thinned a ridiculous amount and Skye says that you don't talk to her either."

"I'm just not in the mood these days."

She lied. It pained her to skip Quidditch practices, it really did. But she didn't want to see him.

"Scorpius is going to kick you off the team if you don't attend the next practice."

Albus said with more force. He had heard about what happened from Scorpius and he had also seen how frustrated Scorpius was. Albus loved his cousin, but she sure held a grudge. She needed to let go for bloody bollocks.

"He can't." Rose said curtly. He wouldn't.

"Yes I can."

She recognized the voice and sped to the library but Scorpius was faster and aggressively stopped her.

"I'm not even going to mention the thing. I've tried apologizing. You're a jerk. You've ignored me every single time I tried to talk to you. If you don't come to the next practice, I will kick you off the team. That's a definite statement. I've covered for you in the last two weeks, but I'm not taking it anymore. We have a game in 3 days!"

His steely eyes and hard voice made Rose's eyes tear up. Scorpius immediately felt guilty and took a look at Rose. Her auburn hair had lost its shine and her eyes were dingy.

She broke. She felt so bad that she was angry, she felt terrible that she was horrible to Scorpius and she felt bad that one little thing could shake her so much.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

She just cried on the soft carpeted Hogwarts floor. She inwardly thanked Merlin that no one else was around.

"I should be the one saying sorry. I shouldn't have."

He pulled her into a hug and she cried into his shirt. There was only one other time when Scorpius had seen her cry.

* * *

><p>"<em>Filthy halfblood!" The big boy was taunting as little Rose was surrounded by older students.<em>

"_Go Darrick!" his minions shouted. Darrick Carrow and Damien Carrow had always teased her but they had pulled a final straw by posting all of Rose's flaws in the halls of Hogwarts. Rose was only a second year then, and she was so sensitive._

"_Is little Rosie sad?" Darrick mocked her. Rose wasn't about to show them her weak side so even in her sensitive state, she gave a little kick at Darrick._

"_Don't you pollute me with your filth, Weasley." Darrick hissed and pulled on her hair. He was a 5th year and much older than her. All of his friends taunted her in a circle, and it was Scorpius who had brought a huge crowd of second years and Professor Longbottom that they stopped being mean to Rose._

* * *

><p>Scorpius still clearly remembered the strong hate he felt for the Carrows. Damien every now and then was mean to Rose but not when Scorpius was around.<p>

"Rose. Instead of a team practice tomorrow, how about you fly and refresh tonight? You're a natural so no practice needed. We'll win. How about it?" Scorpius suggested as Rose was finally gathering herself. Al had awkwardly left so it was just them two.

"Sounds good. I'm sorry again."

"It's okay. I'm sorry for taking advantage of you. Best mates?" He said as he stuck his hand out and smiled at Rose's face. She wiped the last tear streak and took his hand.

"Forever and Always."

* * *

><p>"A brilliant Wronski Feint by Scorpius Malfoy, can Gryffindor step their game up?"<p>

Thomas Finch-Fletchly yelled in the mic in the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch. Half the stadium was decked out in green and silver, and the other half in red and gold.

"And Rose Weasley scores again! McLaggen attempts to steal the Quaffle, Oh! He is hit by a bludger from Skye Zabini."

Rose kept her promise and had renewed her Quidditch skills 2 nights ago. As usual, Quaffles were flying in the hoops with no trouble. Scorpius was high up in the horizon looking for the snitch. Similarly, Roxanne was spazzing around the pitch for the snitch as well and Dominique was hurling bludgers at the Slytherin team, but missing Al and Rose on purpose.

"So many Weasleys! Shall we count them? One, two, three..."

McGonagall pulled his ear and he focused on the game again.

"Jake McLaggen scores a goal, that's a first!"

"FINCH FLETCHLY!"

"Rose Weasley passes the Quaffle to Audrey Flint, she scores! Rose Weasley steers clear of the hoops, is it a new tactic? A BLUDGER IS THROWN BY ZACH BOLES! Flint throws it in hoops, Lily Potter successfully dodges it out of the way!"

Rose had seen the snitch herself, so she had cleared on purpose. Scorpius understood her quickly and zoomed on his lightening.

"Has Malfoy seen the snitch? Roxanne Weasley flies on his tail!"

It was clear victory. Scorpius had caught the snitch. Roxanne cursed loudly and bitterly stormed off her broom.

"Language, Weasley!" McGonagall yelled from the sidelines. The Gryffindors frowned in disappointment, but the Slytherins were rushing down on to the pitch to celebrate the first win of the season. A large crowd surrounded them, yelling all of their names.

"MALFOY, WEASLEY, BOLES, ROOKWOOD, POTTER, ZABINI, AND FLINT! BRILLIANT GAME!"

"Did you see the speed of that snitch?"

"Or the bludger by Zabini and Boles. I'd hate to be the target of those."

The team happily retreated to the locker rooms. They would party later that night.


End file.
